The World into the Darkness that Fades
by Myrddin 'Le Fay' Ignis Magus
Summary: Naruto get chased through the Village on his ninth birthday by angry, & vengeful villagers. However, he ditches them and finds a hidden facility within the sewers where he gets the power to see & interact with the World of Fade, "hell". Naru/Hina/Multi!


**_Disclaimer:_ _I__ do__ not__ own__ Naruto_**

_**Naruto**_

**The World into the Darkness that Fades**

_**Prologue**_

It was a normal bright and sunny afternoon in Konoha Hidden Leaf Village. The birds sang occasionally and the kids were mucking about and playing their games in the streets, and emotions in this crazy little town of ninja were high as they are this time each year.

October tenth, the anniversary of the Kyuubi no Yoko's defeat at the hands of their beloved Yondaime Hokage, but that fortunate victory cost them his life, and they have very little to take their anger out on.

However, fortune favours them this day as the demon brat had just exited the academy, and they lay in wait on his path home. Today was that little bit more pleasant as they have gotten some all-seeing Hyuuga to help in capturing it, so they can beat the crap out of it and hope it dies, and it wont be able to escape, and certainly not hide.

Little did these arrogant fools know that in getting revenge for their beloved Hokage within the heavens (or inside the death gods' stomach) that their Hokage would be furious with them, but he can do nothing even if he knew about it?

Therefore, when sweet little, and adorable Hinata Hyuuga was completing her daily routine of stalking… um following her crush home. Her pail lavender pupils were shocked to see several small mob groups jump out at him. Though, perhaps she shouldn't be so surprised as she sees the hate these mean people have for him.

"Kill the demon!"

"Make the thing suffer!"

"Let's skin it alive!"

"Yeah let's teach this thing the meaning of pain!"

"Let's do it up the ass!"

"…"

"…"

"Umm… I mean let's stab it violently up the ass! W, with a, a, a knife, yeah a very sharp knife and nothing else!"

"…"

"Y, yeah… let's get the demon…"

"Where's it gone?"

"There… it's trying to escape!"

"It's not trying. That things getting away, lets get it!"

Hinata just watched with wide frightened eyes as Naruto ran faster than she had ever seen him move before. The blonde boy even looked back with a smirk on his lips as he leapt up onto the rooftops and out of her sight with a few furious ninja hot on his trail, and the civilians taking the path in the general direction he went.

Hinata felt hot tears prickling her eyes as she slumped back against the wall. Some of those ninja are from her own family. The sort of jerks that even had the gull to call her a failure even too her face and she's the heir.

She felt for the first time in her short eight years of life anger… no it was more like rage as she clenched and unclenched her fists. They treat such a good person as Naruto like crap while other less savoury people get everything and anything they want? Her own family too? Why does she want their acknowledgment again? Why the heck should she care what they think of her when they attack innocent academy students?

Her right fist then slammed into the wall cracking it with a spike of her chakra, her eyes widened with a small awed smiled coming to her lips as she thinks of her crush and prays he'll be okay. She won't let anybody tell her right from wrong if they don't know it. She'll define who she is, not a stupid clan full of hateful bigots.

She sighs to calm her self down as she pulls her self away from the wall and hopped out on to the path wondering whether Naruto could have actually done something wrong. If he had surely the Hokage would have sent his people to bring the blonde in for reprimand and punishment.

Its even Naruto's birthday today and she hadn't managed to leave his present somewhere for him to find yet like she does each year. Though, she supposes she can just leave it on his doorstep for when he gets home and promise that next year she'll be able to give it to him face to face. She almost snorted angrily at herself for being such a chicken.

"Yeah man did you see that demon freak running like a coward!"

"Ha-ha… yeah dude that was awesome if I weren't so high I would like to get some kicks and punches in too!"

The two young men stopped on their trip as an eight, nearly nine year old girl now stood glaring at them in absolute rage. Her short dark purple hair seems to stand up and drift with static electricity and her normally soft and kind eyes are hard as steel and as cold as ice, with an explosive tint of liquid silver swirling with destructive emotions.

The veins bulged around her eyes outwards and down her face; neck and possibly further. They had never seen the byakugan like it. She was intimidating even though she only wore her baggy jacket, bicycle shorts and standard blue ninja sandals.

The two men took half steps back before they were unable to move further, their breathing came out ragged, and sweat started to pool all over as she took one step closer, having only just now discovered the instinctual genjutsu of killing intent (ki. The projection of ones own anger and want to kill). If anyone were to ask whether she would have been capable of such killing intent before now they would have laughed, and laughed hard at the mere thought.

They dropped to their knees whimpering as she took another step forward her ki only getting worse as both grown men loose control of their bladders, and create little puddles as tears begin to poor out of their eyes.

"P-please!" one whimpered… she's not sure which as she saw red, and doesn't care as she placed the tip of a finger on each of their shoulders before stepping back her ki disappearing as if it was never there, and both men sighed relief.

"You ever think of harming MY Naruto-kun again, and I will rip you apart from the inside out!" she hissed harshly as she turned her back on them.

She had only taken a few steps away when both men screamed out in agony as blood exploded out of both sides of their shoulders she had touched. She just continued walking with no sign of emotion in her expression except curiosity as she gazed down at her fingers in wonderment. Maybe she's not the failure after all… perhaps she just needed the right motivation… maybe she just needs to look at her family's style at a different angle to the rest of her family.

Yes, she'll get stronger even if it means doing things different from the rest of the clan. Them with their stupid subtlety and blocking their enemy's chakra points… why bother. No, her enemies will become blood by her feet even if someday she has to fight this whole village. She'll do anything for her Naruto-kun.

She wondered whether those stupid civilians are going to tell on her, not that it matters. No one would believe that she's capable let a lone that she could possess the guts or disposition to attack anyone.

Hinata wonders mildly whether she might be somewhat… nuts. She supposes that she could be, and after the way she's been mentally abused by her clan over the years who could blame her for finally cracking?

_**0oo00oo0**_

Naruto sighed in relief as he escaped down into the sewers, though this area is new to him. He also knew that there are some pretty strong seals around him that make it near impossible for anyone to detect people in the sewers, and he's pleased that that includes Hyuuga.

He doesn't have a clue what there problem is… well if you discount the fact that the Kyuubi no Kitsune was sealed away within him. It doesn't take a genius to figure out, and after so many years of being called demon this and demon that, fox bastard and whatever other 'imaginative' names they come up with. Well he did some research and came to the conclusion that he is a Jinchuuriki, (a demons prison/living sacrifice), and now they take out their anger on him.

Now most people who know him, and I mean really know him would believe that he is both stupid enough and naive enough to believe they have every right to treat him like crap. However, they would be mistaken in this belief. It just makes him hate them. They even force their children to hate him.

He remembers once when he was but four, maybe five when it was his birthday, and he had wondered out of his apartment for need of food when he was accosted by several angry mothers prattling on about him staying away from their 'normal' children. The next thing he knows is he's not only curled up on the floor in pain after the mothers had brutally attacked him, but they then praised and encouraged their children to beat him while he was down, little boys and girls; it disgusts him.

One such child had been a pink haired girl, (the ring leader's daughter), he had once protected her from bullies, and the glee on her face while doing so was something he'll never forget or forgive. From that day on Sakura Harano became a loud mouthed bitch destined to be an Uchiha's most vocal and annoying fan girl, and number one pranking victim, (and he loves to make sure she knows its him, while leaving no evidence for the bitch to prove it).

Some people in the academy seem to think that he pranks her to get her attention (some believe its him, but what the fuck can they do with no proof?), but he does it for vengeance, (a word most would not associate with such an 'idiot'). However, in this place that wants to torture and torment him he's had to adapt and learn faster than any normal boy should just to survive, as he has realised nobody else is going to protect him.

Its how his evasion skills are above par, and in high chuunin levels, and his stealth skills are even higher. Somewhere in the region of low to mid jonin, but it is traps (pranks) that he really excels in as they come in handy to set them up to assist escape and for revenge against the village. He's the only one who can be pissed at the Forth Hokage's choice in prison; no one else has that right.

However, all of his skills aside nobody within the academy thinks he's worth anything because he sucks at taijutsu, and his chakra control is appalling, (well who would expect more from a child with more chakra than all of the students, all years plus the instructors put together?) And they are too stupid to notice his problem and help with better and better control exercises.

Even his latest instructor Iruka Umino, (the only teacher so far that seems not to hate him) doesn't seem to care about his progress even though Naruto asked for extra help with chakra control. The guy only went on to a full blown lecture about giving him extra help would be unfair on the others.

That had royally bothered Naruto because in his eyes some students need more help than others for all kinds of reasons, (plus the fact a large portion of his class come from ninja families who will no doubt help them all they need – how is that fair?)

However, what bothers Naruto the most is one Sasuke Uchiha's fan-girls. The moody bastard practically has all of these cute girls eating out of his hands and he doesn't want to know. Though, what adds the icing on the cake is that these girls just don't get the hint that he would obviously like fan-boys.

Heck, Naruto has seen many of the Uchiha's fan-girls getting crushed by his 'let downs' yet they go back for more. Someday Naruto would just like to kick all of their asses for being so thick. The class doesn't just contain them and Sasuke

He doesn't get what they even see in the guy, and has been considering an experiment to see whether dark and hateful bastards (that in Sasuke's case will most certainly be an abusive husband that only Mary's for the need of children to carry on his clan of douchebags).

Shaking his head clear a little as he continued his little tour of the (as of yet unexplored section of the) sewers he realised that he at least has one fan-girl. She may think he's too stupid to notice the poor shy girl stalking him but his senses are much better than they should be. He's not sure whether that's because of Kyuubi or having to adapt to survive, either way he knows when she's spying on him, with or without her byakugan.

Hmm… he wonders whether those eyes actually see everything (as in through clothes). Could they be a whole clan or perverts? Well thinking of perverts made him pause to think as he came to the conclusion that all humans are perverted in some way and enjoy 'perverted' things.

He held in an embarrassed snicker as it hasn't been too long since he discovered the game of 'bedtime pleasure' and making himself feel good. It makes him wonder how much better it would feel to have a girl do all of those naughty things to him in those perverted little orange books he managed to get hold of for study, along with porn mags to study for use with henge as it makes sense to not only know the human anatomy in theory and internally but knowing that different men, and different women don't all look identical while naked, and that aspect is the most difficult to replicate, and practically all ninja just aren't that capable, but he wants to be better than that.

Some people are bigger or smaller in certain areas, or have more or less hair on their bodies, or more fat or muscle. It's the reason his transformations are so flawless through study so he can estimate someone's body completely, so he can make a 'perfect' transformation. Also along with the transformations he has been eager to watch people, their body language, mannerisms, speech impediments, or accents etc. and learn to mimic these things, as he realises that its mainly the little things that could give you away. Though, it would be near impossible for anyone to see through his illusions. It's just a matter of time before he starts testing his infiltration skills here on the civilians, as he wants to be a ninja old school and take down his enemy without jumping out in front of them like ninja these days, just like from the large old book he had gotten from someone a few birthdays ago… his mysterious birthday gift giver, the first gift they ever gave him. It's his inspiration.

He quite likes reading Come Come Paradise actually, though he supposes they could do with a more complex plotline. Though, it's the porn that he finds interesting because it gives a great insight into the minds of men and women alike, which he figures can be used to manipulate them. Some of the stuff men and women write into the mags about (their dark, pervy fantasies) can be plain sick and creepy, but if they lead Naruto to an easily casualty free (for his side) mission he supposes he'll do what it takes, even if he becomes an eccentric nutbar like many of the villages ninja.

He sighed as he paused his trip through the sewers as he barely noticed something different about the wall he was next to. It was covered in a thick layer of lush green vines and the brick colouring was most certainly different.

Naruto frowned in thought as he ran the fingers of both hands through his spiky sunny blonde hair, before he took a deep breath and started tugging the vines and tearing them away. Some of the more stubborn vines he pulled out a kunai to help him carve them away.

His sky blue eyes were getting more and more excited as he realised that the wall was a slightly different colour (newer) and certainly wouldn't have noticed if not for one small fact. His eye sight is better (in terms of clarity) than a Hyuuga's (well he figures as mush as Hinata-chan (he only calls her 'chan' to himself as he doesn't want people to pick on her if they became friends) has never just zoned off staring at odd colours that the sun's rays sometime produce).

It didn't take him too long to get the section of wall clear and sink all of the vines into the sewage water behind him with a huge grin. He ran his fingers carefully over every inch of the wall he can reach for a moment before standing up straight, and reaching up, he touched a certain brick and with a spike of chakra it sank into the wall as he pushed and he heard a click.

However, nothing happened causing his grin to widen. Of course it wouldn't be that easy, but one quick blast of chakra through his left foot, and a kick to a floor level brick and a seal grid lit up bright gold on the wall. One look was all Naruto needed before biting his thumb and wiping his blood across a certain command seal in the grid.

The seal flashed red for less than a second before it faded away as the walls bricks began to meld, shift and moved out of his way leaving a doorway that leads in through a tunnel with torches igniting to lead the way.

As Naruto entered he wasn't surprised that the door sealed itself after him, but he just ignored it and kept walking. He came across a few wooden doors which led to a few dungeon cells, a few dusty and unused sleeping quarters, a kitchen/dinning chamber large enough to fit a couple of the academies classes nicely, and a nice sized library stocked with scrolls he decided he'll check out later. Also a huge room stacked with all sorts of armour, clothes, and weapons from kunai to spears to heavy blade swords, and even from what he could see the odd zambato, and a huge stair case leading down into a giant and tall training facility.

However, it was the last room at the end of the hallway that he discovered that made him gasp in shock and disgust. It was certainly some sort of facility used for experimentation with huge cylinders containing dead (things) within. Veils of goop, and he almost puked as he saw the pickled head of some boy who looked younger than him.

Though, that was nothing to the demonic heads in vats' (red monsters, grey monsters, blue monsters, some with horns or flaking lizard skin, he shivered), or the odd red eyeball with little back tomoe in glass jars. Though, he's almost certain they're probably dead. He sure hopes so as those weird grey eyes with the squiggly lines next to them are giving him the creeps worse than any, it looks like they're staring right at him.

Shaking those thoughts away he continued wondering what will no doubt make an awesome home. It will be very unlikely that he'll get robbed in his new home. Though, he'll be sure to never come in this room again, and seal it off.

It took him a few moments to find the main desk, and some research notes. He skimmed through some and frowned. Whoever used to use this place is certainly long gone, but he had wanted to make bloodline limits (give people special tricks/powers that only they could use) and had even started capturing demons to use in his experiments.

He sighed as he put the papers back and moved off (planning to leave) when he noticed a dark shimmer. He frowned in awe as he found a small stone basin with some kind of black liquid lightning within. It was strange how the odd concoction has some kind of beauty to it that he's never seen before.

Naruto was cautious as he took a closer look, but that didn't stop what happened next from happening. The liquid lightning pulsed once before flying up at him, and smashing full pelt into his face… more accurately his eyes. He only managed to cry out in shock before he crumpled to the ground unconscious, his body giving a few twitches before going completely limp.

_**0oo00oo0**_

Naruto sighed and groaned as he woke up in a dank, sewer? In the water? But he wasn't in the sewer before. He was in his new home. So what the heck happened? Shaking his dizzying head clear he pulled himself to his bare feet and looked down to see himself completely naked.

"Well, okay, weirder things have happened right?" he asked himself in wonder as he couldn't think of anything weirder happening so looked around. It didn't look anything like Konoha's sewer so he didn't have a clue how to get out or where he is.

"Come to torment me with what I can't have now have you?" a soft voice called out amusedly.

He was startled and spun around to see a nine year old red haired girl with sharp looking fangs and clawed nails, (toes and feet),and nine adorable foxtails floating about behind her naked body. Though, her long red hair covered her non-existent chest area, (it hanging to her waist), with cute fox ears to the side of her head, he could clearly see her smooth area between her legs bringing a huge blush to his checks as he covered himself with his hands, she just watched him with amusement shining in her crimson slanted eyes unashamed.

"K-Kyuubi?" he asked in shock as she moved closer on the other side of huge bars, (he just now realised separate them in this sewer like chamber).

She smirked widely as she placed her tiny fingers to the bars and held onto them to lean forward a bit to get a better look at him.

"I must say I approve of your new outfit Naru-sama. It's very much an improvement over that normal orange monstrosity you're normally wearing," she chimed delightedly, his cheeks just tinting brighter. "Hmm… I bet you expected me to be scarier, and possibly male?" she asked the blonde boy, and he could only nod. "And probably older looking if I could take human form?" He could only nod again causing her to giggle. "Well, I can answer your questions easily. When I was sealed I reverted into a newborn the same as you, though thankful never lost anything else. And why do men automatically assume that because I'm so powerful that I'm a guy? Nibi is a girl too; but she doesn't get this kind of crap."

"Uhh… sorry," he spoke nervously but sincerely.

She just grinned, though it had a sinister sparkle to it. "There is no need for you to apologise to me My Master. I am your property now," she shrugged but was amused as his eyes widen. "This is why I choose this form as it will make both of us more comfortable with each other."

"Y-you don't seem as bad as everyone says you are Kyuubi-san," he spoke carefully as he took a few steps closer. "The way the village acts towards me I wouldn't be surprised if they were the one's to have attacked you."

She smiles at his words but he's sure he noted a hint of sadness in her expression before it disappears for anger, her red eyes almost glowing with power.

"Filthy shinobi from this village!" she hissed out her eyes and expression looking wild now with furry. "All I can tell you is they all wore masks and tried to use some powerful seal to control me. It hurt a lot and I fought back killing several of them. They fled back to this village, and I smell their scent a lot when we are near the Hokage Tower. Though, I don't believe the blonde human that sealed me had anything to do with the attack. It was most likely some ploy to use my power to overthrow him blowing up in everyone's faces.

"It's why I'm not a big fan of most humans. They are greedy thinking everyone else is out to get them. They attack an innocent child, and the pain we suffer because of greedy self-centred humans is unjust and unfair."

"Y-you mean you feel it too?" he asked shocked and afraid of the answer.

She nodded her head in agreement. "Yes. I cannot see into your mind, see the real world, but I can experience your emotions, pains, pleasures, senses, and see into your dreams. Or perhaps I should say I'm forced too, it's a part of my punishment."

"I see," he muttered quietly with a sigh. "I'm sorry."

Kyuubi frowned at him in annoyance. "Master!" she reprimanded making him look straight at her wondering why she would so willingly call him master. "None of this was any of your fault. They are to blame for the trouble they've caused us both. But I have a good feeling our luck has just changed."

"Huh?"

"Whatever happened to knock you out has changed your genetic makeup, and from what I can tell has given you some very strange abilities."

"It did?" he asked with hope shining in his eyes completely forgetting his modesty as he was no longer hiding himself with his hands, and moved to hold the bars in front of the girl.

"Yes," she agreed, her eyes looking down his body, a small smile forming as she likes what she sees, oh yes, he'll make a very good master. She laughed a little as it took him a moment to realise her eyes had wondered and he blushed brightly and quickly covered herself but she just continued. "However, this power is dark Master, so you should be weary. It is the power to see the World of Fade. Or more literal: Hell."

She then went on to tell him about Hell, and Fade, about how the greed of me have brought the hell dimension so close to the Earth, and that demons, devils, fallen, all of the monsters from horror story's really do exist, and those that are in the World of Fade will not be able to interact with him physically unless he wants them too.

It was a long complex explanation where she taught him some simple seals that he can place on some eyewear to block out the World of Fade from his vision, and with plenty of meditation he can block out the sounds from Hell and improve his chakra control.

Naruto woke with a start as he quickly sat up and shivered as he felt around his body, revealed to find his clothes but after Kyuubi's complain about the colour he just hopes they'll be something more appropriate he can acquire.

However, he grimaced in horror as he looked up to see a creepy silvery moon seemingly in the room and looks around as he can see too much. It now looked as if everything in the lab was alive causing his heartbeat to increase painfully in his chest.

He was quick to get to his feet and run through the lab, slamming the door behind himself panting painfully for breath.

"F-first things f, first," he muttered shakily to himself. "Find some glasses and add on that seal before going anywhere!"

He cringed at all of the red light, wondering how all of this red light existed when the Fade Moon is silvery.

'I like red,' a voice carefully whispered at the back of his mind. He sighed, now she can freaking hear him. She did say that the seal holding her had changed a little, but this. Well, at least he'll be able to get her assistance when he needs it now.

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**A/N:**_ _please __feel__ free __to__ read__ my__ other__ versions._

_**Twilight**__** version:**_ _The__ Darkness__ that__ Fades __into __the__ World_

_**Harry **__**Potter**__** version:**_ _The__ World__ that__ Fades__ into __the __Darkness_


End file.
